When Time Flies
by samus18
Summary: After the Stone of Cold Fire incident, Rinkus and Sierra are found by a Flyer and healed of their wounds. The Flyer heads to the Great Valley and learns some interesting things of her own, and an adventure ensues. Rinkus, Sierra, Pterano, Mama Flyer, OC.
1. Healing

After The Quest

No one gave the two Flyers a second thought as they lay prone on the edge of the cliff.

It wasn't long before they had lost consciousness altogether. The burns they received from the explosion were bad enough, but falling headfirst into a rocky cleft didn't help matters.  
Pterano and the others had long gone from the vicinity. The bright circle moved slowly across the sky, eventually touching the edge of the land and casting long shadows across the canyons. The swiftly-moving river darkened as yet another day came to an end. Night covered the land, and the night circle began to rise into the sky. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the water rushing far down below, and still the Flyers remained where they were.

Halfway through the night, a dark shape passed by, veered back, and landed at the edge of the cliff where the Flyers were. The shape paused for a moment, as if surveying the situation, and took off into the night with the slightest beat of its wings.

* * *

Rinkus groaned as he forced his eyes open. Blinking the grogginess away, he reached up and rubbed his face. He felt terrible.

Then he remembered what had happened - the stone having exploded, being launched into the cliff side, and…

His eyes suddenly opened wide. Something didn't feel right. He sat up, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that he was covered in mud. He let out a shriek in surprise.

It woke up Sierra, who was also beginning to regain consciousness. His weakened state did not put a dampener on his temper. "Shut it, will you? What're you goin' on about?" He rubbed his face as if recovering from a severe headache.

"I, uh…" Rinkus faltered, unsure how to explain the odd situation. His eyes were still examining the splotches of mud plastered over his body.

Sierra finally turned toward Rinkus, and blinked once. He gave a harsh chuckle. "Looks like someone's been playin' a trick on you."

Rinkus tore his eyes off himself and faced Sierra. He nearly flinched, and pointed. "And _you_ , it would seem."

Sierra frowned and looked at his wings and chest. They, too, were covered in dark splotches of mud. He gritted his teeth in rage. "Just what in tarnation is goin' on?" He clenched his claws.

Rinkus shook his head, turning his attention back to his own wings.

Before they could speculate further, a slight rush of wind was heard, causing them both to freeze and look out from the cliff. In a moment, another Flyer appeared and landed on the cliff edge in front of them. She was a light tan color, and had a small crest.

"I see you two are awake." She surveyed them with large, green eyes. There was an air of caution about her, as if she were unsure of how they would react to her being there.

Rinkus and Sierra exchanged glances.

Sierra was the first to speak up. "And just who are _you_?" he barked, instantly thinking that maybe this new Flyer had something to do with why they were covered in mud.

"I'm Ptera," she said diplomatically. They noticed that she had a handful of leaves in her claws.

Rinkus frowned. "Are we to assume that you're the one responsible for this?" He indicated himself.

"I am," she admitted. "But you don't have to fret. You two were very injured. That mud you have caked onto your wings and chest will help with the burns. There, uh…" she hesitated. "There are leaves in them, too." She cleared her throat, walking past them and setting the new handful down. "And they will also help."

The two Flyers were now thoroughly perplexed, and exchanged glances yet again.

Always on the offense, Sierra prodded the stranger. "What are you playing at?" he growled. "You expect us to believe some stranger would go out of her way to help us? What are you expecting in return?"

"Wha-? I'm not expecting _anything_ ," she said, taken aback by his response. "I…" she hesitated again, unsure of how much she should reveal to these two Flyers, who she barely knew. "I'm a traveler. I was on my way to the Great Valley when I saw you two lying here on the cliff, hurt and unconscious." Aware of how strange it sounded, she added, tentatively, "I had to help."

"Why would you want to help us?" Rinkus asked, without the vehemence Sierra possessed, but still just as wary.

She cleared her throat. "Because, I'm also a healer." She turned away, busying herself with the leaves she had set down.

"A healer, and a traveler," Sierra repeated, claws on his hips. "Something kinda fishy about that."

Ptera's shoulders rose. "If this is the kind of thanks you give to someone who could have ignored you and went on her way -"

"It's alright," Rinkus stepped in, forcing a smile. He made placating gestures. "Here, we don't mean any harm. We're quite grateful, eh…" he glanced down at the mud on his skin, then shook himself free of the distraction. "But we should get going, to…" he faltered, casting a glance at Sierra.

In point of fact, they had no idea what they were going to do, nor where they were going to go now that the quest had turned out to be a failure. They couldn't head to the Great Valley, for obvious reasons. That left the Mysterious Beyond, or searching for another haven where their reputations did not precede them.

"Doesn't matter," Sierra grumbled, cooling down a bit since it became obvious that Ptera wasn't a threat. "Where we're goin' is none of her business anyway."

Ptera, who had been shredding the leaves into smaller bits, finally lost her patience. She threw them down, stood up, and faced him. "Look, do you want my help or not?" Before either of them could answer, she continued, "I know a thing or two about how to treat wounds, and you two are still in a bad way. But I won't feel inclined to help if I only get rudeness in exchange."

As a healer, it was in her nature to be calm and compassionate.  
She had never been much good at getting angry. As a hatchling, she was a pushover to her siblings, who sometimes took advantage of her soft nature. Though as an adult she may have grown to be less naive, she still possessed the same compassion she had as a child.

But the brown Flyer was being unnecessarily hostile.

Sierra grumbled and sat down: his way of agreeing to cool it.

Rinkus looked on helplessly, being reminded of the times he had had to hold Sierra back from pummeling Pterano. At least he wasn't trying to attack this stranger; not that he had a reason to. But Sierra was hard to keep in check.

Ptera turned her back to them and continued tearing the leaves into smaller bits.

Silence ensued for a while before Rinkus grew bored and ventured a question.

"Just how did you cover us in this stuff?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "It wasn't easy. I mixed it with a little water from the river, then brought it up here as best I could. Took several trips." She paused. "But...like I said, the mud will help to soothe the burns. The leaves I mixed into the mud will help them heal."

Though he wasn't exactly interested in the intricacies of being a healer, Rinkus decided to keep up conversation so as to avoid the oppressing silence. Sierra's uncivil treatment of their host had seen to that.

"Who showed you that trick, your mother?"

"My father, actually." She smiled. "He was a healer, too."

Sierra shot Rinkus a look, but Rinkus only shrugged.

When Ptera had finished shredding the leaves, she stood up and told them that she would need to apply them to their wounds. Rinkus looked indifferent, but Sierra bared his teeth. He hated being treated like a sick hatchling, even if it was justified.

Ptera looked from one Flyer to the other. "Alright," she said, looking at Rinkus. "You first."

She delicately grabbed a handful of the leaves with her claws and worked them into the mud that covered his wounds. He tried not to wince when she pressed them on.

After a few moments of this, she frowned, and asked, "Just how did you two get these injuries, anyway?" She was being inquisitive, and she knew it. But she figured they owed her a few answers, and anyway the pink one - she didn't catch his name, she realized - might be willing to volunteer information.

"Eh…" his eyes widened slightly, and he looked to his companion for help.

Sierra averted his gaze and rubbed at his arm. "Kinda a long story," he muttered.

Her gaze lingered on them for a moment, but she said nothing and proceeded to focus on her task. For now, that was probably the most she was going to get out of them.

"I told you my name, but I didn't catch yours."

"I'm Rinkus."

"Sierra."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you both," she said with a hint of sarcasm, as their behavior hadn't exactly been the most welcoming.

When she had finished with Rinkus, she moved to Sierra. He kept his gaze away from her the whole time. Aware of how much he dreaded the situation, she didn't attempt making conversation.

When her treatment of them was finished, she took off from the cliff without saying where she was going. The two Flyers immediately fell into talking.

"As soon as these wings are able, they're takin' me _straight_ outta here," Sierra grumbled.

Rinkus knew, of course, that there was no reason for them to travel together anymore. The only reason he, Sierra, and Pterano had joined up in the first place was to go after the stone. And, as that had turned out to be a fake…

"I guess you're right," he conceded, a mild look of concern on his face. He had nowhere to go anymore than Sierra did. He gestured with his claw. "Say, what do you think of that Flyer?"

He grunted. "Not much." He looked at his comrade. "We may need her right now, but like I said, as soon as I'm able to fly again -"

Rinkus nodded, and leaned back against the cliff wall. "Strange though, isn't it?"

"What's strange?" he growled.

"She happens to be a traveler, and she knows how to heal us. And she said she was heading to the Great Valley. But I still don't see why she bothered to help us." He shook his head. "It's odd, that's all."

He huffed. "Must be following some kind of healer's code or somethin'. Either way, who cares? As long as she gets the job done and fixes us."

Though they were both loath to admit it, they felt the urge for sleep coming on. After all, it was the first time they had been awake since falling unconscious; they were still tired from the impact. Choosing their own corners, they allowed themselves to drift off.

Some time later, Ptera returned with a little food for them. She paused when she landed on the edge, gazing at her patients who had fallen fast asleep.

Letting the food slip from her mouth, she considered taking a small nap herself. But not here. She didn't know these two at all, and the one called Sierra had already proven to be the aggressive type. So far he had been all talk, and she knew that in his current state he wouldn't be able to put up a fight even if he wanted to. Still, she didn't trust him.

Spreading her wings, she took off once again and found another cranny to roost in for the time being. Folding her head beneath her wing, she fell into sleep herself.

* * *

It was morning when Rinkus and Sierra awoke.

They yawned and stretched, and the first thing they noticed was that their burn wounds were already less painful than yesterday.

"I say, it looks like the treatment is working," Rinkus remarked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess," Sierra admitted. He flexed his left wing. "The sooner, the better." He looked off to the side, noticing a pile of small fish. "Left us a fine meal, too."

"How kind." Rinkus stared at the fish, then at Sierra. They both shrugged, still a little unsure of how to react to the healer's kindness.

Not much later, Ptera had awakened and glided down to the cliff. "Good morning," she greeted mildly. "How are the wings doing?"

"Doin' fine." Sierra murmured.

"Much better today, miss."

"Glad to hear it." She bobbed her head. "Those leaves seem to be doing the job well."

They withdrew slightly when she approached them and bent her head down to examine the burns. By now the mud had long dried and was beginning to smear off their skin. "Hm. A few more days should do it," she said under her breath. Then she straightened, tapped her beak, and said, "I wouldn't try flying for another day or so. Better to be on the safe side."

Sierra's scowl deepened, and Rinkus sighed. The fact that their wounds already felt a little better had given them hope; they were thinking of attempting flight that day.

"Well," Rinkus ventured, looking at Sierra, "one more day shouldn't be so bad."

Sierra made no remark.

Ptera stared at them in pity. "I know it's not very exciting spending an entire day here, being unable to fly. But it's for your own good." She folded her hands together, trying not to sound too motherly - only as someone who cared for the well-being of two injured Flyers.

Sierra's comment came as no surprise to her at this point. "What do you think we are, hatchlings? You're not our mother, lady."

She sighed. "I'm not trying to be your mom. But I know what I'm doing. I've seen to a lot of injuries in my life, and you'd do well to follow my advice on the matter." She looked him in the eye, showing a spark that he hadn't seen in her before. "Unless you want to end up even worse than you are now?"

He shook with anger, but nevertheless eased himself back against the cliff wall.

Her shoulders relaxed, and she couldn't help but wonder what the pink Flyer must have gone through all the time with such a partner. Not that she had any proof that these two traveled together often. In fact, she knew nothing about them at all, other than their names and that they were badly hurt.

Deciding to try for information once again, she said, "I've told you two a little about me, but I still know nothing about you, other than your names."

Rinkus and Sierra looked at each other.

She continued, "What brought you here? Where were you headed?"

Seeing no harm in answering the latter, Sierra said, "We were headed for the Mysterious Beyond. Just migratin', that's all."

"Hm." She sat down. "So you must have been coming from the Great Valley. I can't think of any other reason for Flyers to pass through this way."

Sierra suppressed a dark chuckle. 'Lady, if you only knew,' he thought.

"Ahem." Rinkus drew the attention away from his partner's scoff. "We just came from the Valley."

"Indeed?" Her eyes lit up. "Then, maybe you two can help _me_."

They froze, regarding her with open curiosity (or, in the case of Sierra, suspicion.)

"As I told you, I was heading there myself. I'm hoping to find a long-lost relative of mine. Maybe you know her. Her name is Dona." She looked hopefully from one to the other.

Rinkus shook his head, and Sierra shrugged. "Never heard of her, lady," he said.

"You sure? She looks a lot like me, only she's blue." She looked away, now having given up hope that they could help her locate her relative. "She's a mother to many hatchlings. But little Petrie was always my favorite." She chuckled. "Far be it for me to play favorites, but…"

"Petrie," Rinkus said under his breath. Then his eyes widened. He looked at Sierra, who had also connected the dots. He looked back at Ptera. "You mean, Petrie's your nephew?"

She nodded, and looked at him with puzzlement. "Yes...You say that as if you know him." Her eyes lit up. "Have you seen Petrie? Was he there?"

"Eh…" He was now thoroughly speechless. Of course he knew who Petrie was, but he could hardly believe the odds. This Ptera was one of Pterano's siblings!

"Yeah, we seen him there," Sierra said unconcernedly. But there was a knowing look on his face, and he stared at Ptera as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"You did!" she exclaimed, grasping her talons together. "So they _are_ there...Did you speak with him?"

"Nope," Sierra said. "Only saw him for a minute, then we took off."

She frowned in confusion. "Just for a minute? How do you know it was Petrie, then?"

Rinkus chuckled nervously. "Eh, _I'm_ the one who spoke to him." He cleared his throat and left it at that, feeling that he and Sierra had already given too much information.

"I see," she said slowly. Then smiled again. "Well, this is excellent news. I'd been searching far and wide for my sister and her children. And when I'd heard about the Great Valley, I knew that that's where they must have gone."

Sierra had been staring at her, and decided that she did somewhat resemble Pterano, in a more feminine way. Having never seen Pterano's other sister, it was all the comparison he could make. Even if she seemed to be doting on them, at least she wasn't a braggart like her brother.

She was still gleeful of the news. "Isn't this fortuitous? Running into you two, having the chance to heal you, and now you've repaid me by giving me news that I'd been right in traveling to the Valley."

They said nothing. Rinkus gave an awkward smile.

Ptera seemed not to notice, however, as she walked to the edge of the cliff, staring in the direction of the Great Valley.

'I'm on my way, Dona. I'll be there soon,' she thought.

A/N: I couldn't think of a good title. :(

Someone gave the name "Dona" to Petrie's mom in another fanfic, and even though it's not her decided name, I chose to stick with it because it seemed to fit her so well.

Other than that, I have no idea where I'm going with this story - so, any suggestions are more than welcome. :)


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

The three Flyers spent the rest of the day in relative solitude. Even Rinkus and Sierra hadn't chatted much with each other - at least, not while Ptera was around.

She didn't check on their wounds so much as she retrieved food and water for them. But as this was no easy task, it was only enough for them to get by without perishing altogether.

On the occasions when Ptera left them (and they made sure that she hadn't flown to a secret outcropping where she could listen in on their conversation), they talked about her.

"We know we can't trust her now we know who she's related to," Sierra said.

Rinkus nodded. "Yes. Who knows what might happen if she found out we partnered with her brother?"

Sierra couldn't help but chuckle. "Pterano never did have a big fan club. She might be against him like everyone else, but who knows."

"Best not to take any chances." Rinkus scooted toward the edge and peered out, making sure Ptera wasn't on her way back. He shielded his eyes. "She's been treating us very grand, but maybe that's because she feels she has to."

Sierra gritted his teeth as he stood up. Use of his arms and wings were causing him slight strain. He walked to the edge beside his comrade and looked out. "Tomorrow, whether she likes it or not, I'm outta here."

A dark speck caught their eye, and they saw that Ptera was approaching. Rinkus scrambled back to his spot, but Sierra lingered by the edge, as if daring Ptera to protest him being on his feet. She landed in a slight rush of wind, and deposited some food for them on the ground. If she noted Sierra's challenging gaze, she pretended not to, and instead turned to Rinkus.

"Well," she said, a smile appearing on her face, "your wings are already looking better. Lucky for you."

He chuckled nervously. "Right. Lucky, indeed."

"And yours," she turned to Sierra and reached out a claw to examine his arm. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" She traced a talon across a burn on his arm.

He visibly winced. "Of course it doesn't," he barked.

She suppressed a laugh. "Alright then. By the looks of it, you two should be able to fly tomorrow without much trouble. But I would warn you to take it easy."

Rinkus, ever the conciliatory one, nodded obediently. Sierra just glared.

"Well," Ptera wiped the dust from her claws, "I'd say that about does it. My work here is finished." She regarded the two Flyers for a moment. "I hope you two take my advice. I mean it. I'd hate to come back this way only to find you two in another mess because you didn't take care of yourselves." She smiled to show that her last remark was something of a joke.

"Alright, lady," Sierra eased himself up, placing his claws on the rock wall. He forced himself to be civil. "We're grateful that you fixed us up, but we can handle it from here on out. You don't have to hang around us like an expecting mother."

Rinkus offered a milder farewell. "Thanks for your help, miss." He waved his talons.

"Goodbye, you two. Take care." She spread her tan wings, and took off. They watched her until she disappeared from sight, vanishing into the horizon on her way to the Great Valley.

"Well," Rinkus sighed, and eased himself down. "That's that."

"Couldn't'a left sooner," Sierra mumbled.

"Here, you are gonna stay until tomorrow?"

He huffed. "One more day won't kill me I guess. It's almost over anyway."

He nodded. "It's lucky for us she came to help, even if it was a bit awkward. Think what might've happened if we were left to fend for ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah. She's gone now, we don't have to pine over her scurryin' away."

The hours passed slowly for them, as there wasn't much else for them to do but rest and let the healing leaves do their work. Though they had been partners in crime and had spent a good deal of time around each other, they were by no means best friends, and conversation between them was stilted.

Rinkus wondered where he would go from here. Being a Flyer, he had covered a fair amount of ground in his life, and was aware of one or two other verdant lands in which he might make his destination.

Sierra was thinking less about where he would go, and more about what a waste it had been taking up with Pterano and pursuing that fake stone of power. It was lucky for Pterano that Sierra hadn't been around when he made his escape. Sure, no one anticipated the stone being a fake, but it was Pterano's tall tales that led them on the time-consuming journey to begin with.

Having consumed the last bit of food, there wasn't much else for them to do but rest. Rinkus grunted as he eased himself into a comfortable position, and shut his eyes. The bright circle would set shortly, and the sooner he rested, the sooner he would recover and be able to leave this desolate place. Sierra followed suit. Before long, the Flyers lapsed into an uncomfortable sleep, spending their last night on the cliff.

* * *

Ptera had reached the outskirts of the Great Valley sooner than she had anticipated. The wind was with her that evening, spurning her on so that her wings needed minimal effort.

There was some light left in the sky as she passed over the great walls that separated it from the rest of the world. Feeling quite tired at this point, she found a place to land and caught her breath as she surveyed her surroundings. It was her first visit to the Great Valley, although she had heard a lot about it. She'd spent her life traveling with other herds, often lending her services as a healer to those in need. When the great earthshake had happened years ago, she'd been separated from her siblings by some accident, and hadn't caught up to any of them until some time later.

She remembered the day she found Dona traveling with a herd of others. She and her sister had embraced, relieved beyond imagining to have found each other. Dona had tried to convince Ptera to journey to the Great Valley with her and the rest of the herd. Ptera declined the offer on the grounds that there were still friends and loved ones in the Mysterious Beyond who needed help. But she vowed to find her sister as soon as her work was finished. That was how they parted ways.

Ptera inhaled the rich valley air. All these years, she had only been able to assume that her sister and the others had made it to the Great Valley. She'd had no way of knowing for sure, though - until meeting Rinkus and Sierra, who confirmed that there was indeed a Flyer in the valley named Petrie. That could only be the very same Petrie she had known as a hatchling.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she spread her wings and headed into the heart of the valley. She didn't know where her sister and her children lived, specifically, but it wouldn't be hard to find out.

Spotting a clubtail feeding in a meadow far below, she swooped down into the grass, approached him, and proceeded to ask for directions.

"New to the valley, huh?" he said, and pointed with his tail. "Mrs. Flyer lives that-a-way in the high cave. You can't miss it."

She thanked the clubtail and took off in that direction. It wasn't long before she spotted what could only have been her sister's lair. Her heart pounded as she made her way toward the entrance.

Dona was there, making adjustments to her nest. The children were nowhere to be found. They must have been out playing.

Dona looked up just as Ptera landed on the stone floor. Her eyes went wide. "Ptera?" She dropped the stick she had been holding.

"It's me." Ptera smiled, stepping toward her sister. "I said I would come back, didn't I?"

Without another word, Dona embraced her sister. "I thought you'd never come. It's been so long."

"I'm here now," she said, sharing the embrace. "I know it's been a long time, but...better late than never, I guess." She regarded her sister lovingly. "Where are the children?"

"They're out playing with their friends. They'll be happy to see you, although they were only hatchlings the last time they saw you."

"Ah." Ptera smiled sadly. "I wonder...maybe they won't remember me. But after all, that _is_ why I'm here. To be with my family again."

Dona nodded. Then the smile faded from her beak. The mention of family reminded her that it was only a few days ago that another member of their family had been banished for a time. She wasn't sure whether it would be wise to tell her sister or not. Mention of their brother had always brought on painful memories.

Ptera, however, noticed the change on her sister's face. "Dona?"

She sighed, and motioned for her to come further into the cave. "Come, Ptera. There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

At that moment, Petrie and his friends were playing tag in a large, sunny meadow.

It was Littlefoot's idea to start up a game of tag. He thought it might help distract Petrie, who was still feeling sad over his uncle's banishment. He had been doing well at first, but sometimes the memories would come back and threaten to put him in a melancholy mood.

Ducky was "it," chasing her friends all throughout the meadow until she finally ambushed Cera, tagging the threehorn on the leg. Ducky was giggling. "You are the sharptooth now, Cera, yep, yep!" She ran off before Cera could retaliate.

"Not for long!" Cera said, and chased after her friends.

This kind of play went on all day, with the gang taking breaks in between running, laughing, and shouting. When they had finished their third game, they decided to relax by the lake under the shade of some trees. They lied down on the sweet grass, tired and out of breath, but in high spirits. Even Spike was too tired to eat at the moment.

Ducky lied against her brother's side. "It was a good idea to play sharptooth attack, Littlefoot. It was."

"Yeah," Petrie said, flopped on the ground beside Spike. "Me no have this much fun in long time."

Littlefoot was happy that his idea had succeeded in distracting Petrie. The little Flyer seemed genuinely content, without a care in the world. It was amazing what playful exhaustion could do; Petrie was too tired out to feel sad.

By this time, the sun was sinking closer to the Smoking Mountains. At any minute now, their parents would be calling for them to come home. A shout from Cera's dad confirmed their suspicions. "Aw, already?" Cera said with a frown. She stood up and slowly made her way through the grass. "Bye everyone!"

The others' parents soon called for their children as well. The friends went their separate ways, tired and ready for a good night's sleep. Another wonderful day had come to an end.

As Petrie flew home, the sound of his siblings' laughter reached his ears. He beat his little wings faster, eager to find out what was amusing them, and was greeted with an unexpected sight. He landed at the edge of the cave, surprised to see a lady Flyer standing beside his mom. She was tanned, almost like him, and was giving her full attention to his brothers and sisters. A smile was plastered on her face.

"There you are, Petrie!" Dona said, walking over to her son. "Guess who's come to visit? It's Auntie Ptera."

"Auntie Ptera?" Petrie repeated.

He didn't remember his aunt any more than he had remembered Pterano upon first impression. Ptera was laughing with his siblings, and finally looked his way.

"Petrie!" she said.

Petrie trotted over to his aunt. "Auntie?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiled. "Wow. You certainly have grown since I last saw you!"

He smiled, and delivered a hug to his aunt. "Me no know I have an auntie. In fact, me no recognize uncle Pterano at first, either!"

Ptera's face fell upon mention of Pterano. Dona cleared her throat. "Auntie Ptera has been helping others in the Mysterious Beyond all this time, dear. You were just a hatchling when we were separated."

"Yes," Ptera said. "But I'm back, for the time being. I've missed you all so much."

"It's great to have another relative around!" piped one of Petrie's brothers.

"Yeah, it gets lonely around here sometimes, even with so many of us!" said a sister.

"Well everyone, I'd say it's time for dinner. You all must be hungry after a fun-filled day." Dona had some berries all ready for everyone to eat.

When dinner was finished, Ptera hugged each of her nieces and nephews before they went off to bed. When they were tucked into their nests, Dona invited her to sit outside on a nearby branch within sight of the cave. It was a beautiful evening. The night circle was full and sailing slowly into the sky, lighting up the valley with a soft glow. The air was still and cool.

"So…" Ptera started dolefully, "Pterano came and stirred up trouble again, huh? I'm sorry to hear it...I'd hoped that he would have changed his ways by now."

"I'd hoped the same thing." Dona sighed and shook her head. "If father only knew…"

"I just can't believe…" Ptera started, clenching her fists, "that those two Flyers I helped were in on all of it! Maybe I shouldn't have helped them…"

"No." Dona placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You only did what you thought was best. You had no way of knowing who they were, or what they did. Besides," she looked away, "it's not up to us to decide the fate of others."

"Maybe you're right, but…" She shuddered. "I should have known. They _did_ behave a little strange, but I didn't think much of it at the time."

"Well, it's over now. You'll probably never see them again, anyway."

Ptera was silent, mulling over all that Dona had told her about recent events. It hurt to hear about their brother's shenanigans, especially that he had kidnapped one of Petrie's friends. How could he have done such a thing?

"I'm sorry you had to hear it," Dona said, sensing where her sister's thoughts were. "It wasn't easy enduring his visit."

"I don't imagine it was. And what he did," she looked at her, "must have made it even more unbearable."

Dona lowered her head. "I suppose there really is nothing we can do to change him. All those years of trying, and with mother worrying for his safety…"

"Well," Ptera said after a pause, feeling her eyes begin to sting. She decided that maybe it was time to change the subject. "Whatever happened, I _am_ glad to see you all. I'm overjoyed to know that you and the children made it here safely."

Dona smiled. "And I'm glad you could finally make it." She placed her talons on Ptera's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Ptera bobbed her head politely. "Thank you. It hasn't been easy, but it has been rewarding."

The two sisters sat on the large branch for a while, chatting quietly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, and catching up as they were not able to do in a long time. Eventually, they flew back to the cave and nestled down for the night.

A/N: I think it's safe to assume that Petrie's mom and Pterano had other siblings. Look how many Petrie has. It'd be interesting to see what their other brothers and sisters are like, which is part of the reason I'm writing this. I'd assume that Pterano's actions leave his other siblings rather pained as well.


	3. Journeys And Memories

Chapter 3

It was Ptera's second day at the valley.

Dona had given her a tour of the land, proud that she and her children lived in such a beautiful, abundant place. She even introduced her to some of the herd.  
Most of them were perfectly happy to meet her, although Mr. Threehorn seemed a little suspicious upon hearing that a relative of Pterano's had come to the valley so soon after his banishment. When Petrie was able to spend some time with his aunt, even Cera had misgivings about her at first (although she didn't voice them aloud.) But they were quickly put to rest when it became obvious that Ptera was more like Petrie's mother, rather than Pterano. And even so, almost everyone had given her the benefit of the doubt.  
They wouldn't have thought twice about it before, but the incident with Pterano had made them more cautious than usual.

For her part, Ptera was enjoying herself immensely, misgivings of others aside.  
It wasn't the first time that she had been held under suspicion on account of whom she was related to. She didn't hold it against any of the valley's residents that some of them had at first seemed unsure about her. Her brother's reputation certainly preceded him in some areas. But most of them had been kind - especially the grandparents of Petrie's friend, Littlefoot. They hadn't shown even an ounce of mistrust toward her when Dona had introduced them.

The family of Flyers had flown to the great lakes and drank deeply from their cool, crystalline shallows. They traversed small canyons and circled above high mountains, taking in the chill air and the bright circles' warmth. They rested in the shade of tall trees, idly watching the herds coming and going, drinking from the rivers and enjoying the bounty of the tree stars.

Ptera was cherishing the time with her family. But all throughout the day, a thought had been nagging her that she couldn't seem to shake off.

The Flyers had reconvened back at the cave after a long day spent enjoying the beauty and wonder (not to mention exquisite cuisine) the valley had to offer. Petrie and his siblings were enjoying a snack when Ptera approached her sister.

Her voice was grave. "Dona, I have something to tell you."

Dona regarded her for a moment, and nodded. "Of course." She turned to her children. "I'll be right back, kids." They chorused an "ok!" and continued eating. Only Petrie's gaze lingered curiously on them as they left.

Outside, Ptera and Dona were perched on a branch. Dona waited politely for her sister to speak.

Ptera seemed downcast. She fidgeted with her talons before finally speaking. "I'm going to be leaving again, Dona."

Dona showed no surprise. "...I know, Ptera."

She looked at her, completely taken aback. "You do?"

She nodded. "Of course. I know you're going after Pterano. You're afraid for his well-being out in the Mysterious Beyond." She smiled sadly. "You always were too compassionate for your own good."

Ptera's shoulders slumped. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Dona. I know I just got here, and it's been such a long time since I've seen you and the children. But now that I know Pterano's been here, that he's alive... " She swallowed, and forced a smile. "We lost him for a while there, didn't we?"

Dona nodded pensively. "Yes. And so we would again it seems, but not for you. Well," she placed her talons on Ptera's shoulders, "I'll try not to worry too much, though I'm sure I will, anyway. I'd come with you...but I have to be here for the children."

Ptera nodded. "Your place is in the Great Valley. But other than you and the little ones, there is nothing holding me back from going after our dear old brother." She couldn't help but let a note of sarcasm slip into her words.

Dona gazed at her sister. "And why is it that you never had hatchlings of your own?"

She chuckled, and shrugged. "I...just never found the right Flyer."

She took her sisters' talons in her own. "I'll miss you. Please be careful out there."

* * *

Rinkus and Sierra were now well enough to fly; for the most part.

Their bruises were still sore, and the burns hadn't completely healed, but they were better off than they had been. Even so, they weren't any surer of their next course of action then they had been days ago. Presently they stood at the edge of the crevice, ready to take off. They waited for what seemed a long time, but could only have been seconds. Looking at each other, they nodded, coming to a silent agreement that they would stick together - for the time being.

Sierra, of course, was no stranger to traveling alone. But given that his physical state had been severely weakened, and that he was only just beginning to recover...well, he couldn't deny the merit of travelings in pairs, if circumstances called for it.

They soared off from the place of their resting, flying for the first time in days. The wind picked up and carried their forms aloft, their spirits lifting as they were in their element again.

Towering gorges and canyons rose up on either side of them. They hardly spoke as they flew through the rocky maze, each caught up in his own thoughts. Rinkus had slight misgivings as he sailed through the canyon. He still harbored deep disappointment that the quest for the stone had ended in failure. If it hadn't, would he be traveling aimlessly through this river valley toward who knows what kind of destination? Definitely not.  
What he _would_ be doing, was...well...he wasn't too sure. He never got the chance to find out.

Sierra must have caught on to Rinkus's train of thought. "What are you mopin' about?"

He sighed. "It's a shame that stone turned out to be a fake."

His expression darkened even more. "I swear, I'll never forgive Pterano for leading us on that fool's errand."

"We'll probably never see him again, anyway."

"Lucky for him if we don't," he said darkly.

They flew on for as long as their strength allowed, neither wishing to admit that their wings were beginning to hurt. Eventually, the canyons began to lessen and spread out. The rocky walls gradually opened out into a wide land dotted with trees, streams, and far-off hills. It wasn't as verdant as the Great Valley, but it did possess an austere beauty of its own. The grassland was goldenrod instead of green; the trees weren't brimming with fresh tree stars. A lonesome wind howled through the plains, making the grass bend and whisper. Though the bright circle shone high and the sky was blue, the two Flyers were stoic as they entered into this new land. They were well within the borders of the Mysterious Beyond.

Though Flyers relied on their airborne abilities for protection, there was no foolproof way to avoid Sharpteeth. Wariness and caution were key in living outside protected valleys. Rinkus and Sierra had been somewhat silent during their flight, but the silence increased as they traveled over carnivore country. They saw no signs of any other living thing as of yet.

When the bright circle began its course toward the distant hills, Rinkus panted, "I, uh...I think I'll rest for a bit."

Sierra, who was tired as well but far from willing to admit it, replied, "Well, if it'll stop your whining." He was grateful that Rinkus had called for a break, as the bruises on his wings were beginning to throb. They hadn't eaten anything most of the day, and had put many miles behind them; needless to say, they were exhausted.

As there were fewer cliffs in the open land, they settled for perching atop a tall tree with branches wide enough for them to settle comfortably.

Rinkus was still catching his breath. He rubbed his forehead, and adjusted his wings to lessen the pain. He glanced at the healing burns forlornly. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try flying today after all."

Sierra had been examining one of his own wounds. "Ah, don't be such a coward. 'Sides, it's too late to turn back anyway."

He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking of turning back. But perhaps...we could rest here for a while." He winced. "Until we're more fit to fly."

"I'm fit enough right _now_. You're the one who keeps complainin'." He sat down. Much as he didn't care to show weakness, he didn't want to press the point of moving on too harshly. He knew he needed the rest, and that if he kept going in the state he was in, he was likely to collapse in mid-air and end up as some sharptooth's meal.

Rinkus made no reply, too focused at the moment on a particularly painful burn on his knee. He heaved a sigh. "It's a shame we don't have more of those leaves."

Sierra grunted; his way of conceding agreement. True, his wounds were healing, but it was a slow process. He and Rinkus had been clinging to the stone when it exploded, and thus had been right in the thick of it when all went up in heat and flames. The truth of it was, they were lucky to be alive, much less able to fly even a short distance. Even he couldn't help but wonder what kind of plant it was that the lady Flyer had used on them. Whatever it was, it seemed to work wonders. Had they tried letting their wounds heal on their own, it would have taken much longer for them to recover, if they even did.

When they had taken ample rest from their journey, it was nearly dusk. They knew they had to be careful when searching for food in this land, for predators could be hidden behind any rock or bush.

There was no need to discuss their partnership in a land like this. Such things often went without saying: they would stick together until their path was made more clear. Strength in numbers applied even when only two were present.

They hovered down to the ground by a stream and sought out some fish. When they had satisfied their hunger, they hastily flew back up to the tree and settled down for the night. Sierra was perched on one branch; Rinkus on another.  
Contrary to how most would behave under such circumstances, Rinkus and Sierra exchanged hardly any conversation, and kept to themselves as they made ready to sleep. Rinkus tucked his head gingerly beneath his wing and patiently waited to doze off. Sierra did likewise, but not before casting a cautious glance at their surroundings. Though they may have been safe from sharpteeth, he knew that other Flyers could be potential threats as well.

After a while, they drifted off to sleep as the night circle rose higher into the sky, casting a pale light over the desolate land.

* * *

Much further away, Ptera had long taken leave of her family with a heavy heart.

Dona had given her as much information about Pterano as she could, and though it wasn't much, Ptera had enough confidence about the journey to see it through to the end, if need be. True, neither she nor Dona had any idea where Pterano might have gone. Dona was doubtful about him having joined up with the Far Walkers, which left a rather broad guessing game for Ptera to try and solve.

Still, she had spent a good deal of her life in the Mysterious Beyond, and although she hadn't visited every inch of it, she possessed some knowledge of the lands it encompassed, and knew that it might aid her in seeking out her brother.

It was a lonely journey. She had nothing but her thoughts for company as she sailed over rocky, hill-covered lands, festering marshes, and open fields dotted with trees. She hummed a few songs to herself as she rode the wind; songs that her mother used to sing her and her siblings before they went to bed. Back then, of course, they had all lived in the Mysterious Beyond. It's amazing how time flies.

'It seems I must always have something compelling me to return to these unforgiving lands,' she thought, scanning the horizon with her keen eyesight. She hoped at some point to find a herd, or perhaps a lone traveler, who she might be able to get news of her brother from. It was a long shot, perhaps, but she had to try. News of his exploits might have traveled far, for all she knew, and even a small bit of news would help.

She was able to cover a long distance before finally deciding to take a rest. It had been an impossibly long, lonesome day. She wasn't used to this much solitude, having spent most of her time around herds and acquaintances who were in need of healing (naturally, there was no shortage of wounded dinosaurs in the Mysterious Beyond.)

Alighting on a tall rock jutting out from a scrubby hill, she nestled down and allowed her body to rest. What hadn't changed was that she still had only her thoughts for company. Observing her surroundings with a sharp eye, she reflected on times she had spent in the Mysterious Beyond, not so long ago. Not all of her travels had led her to sharptooth territory, though. Some of her time had been spent in other lands, other valleys that were just as protected from the great meat-eaters as the Great Valley itself. She had made friends during her stays among the herds, too - but it was shaky and awkward, at best. Because she never stayed in any one place for long (much as she might have desired to), it didn't provide for the opportunity to develop deep, long-lasting relationships with others.

It was the price she paid for choosing to follow the stronger calling in her heart; to help those in need.

Her father was the one who first introduced her to the concept of living her life to help others. He had been a healer, of sorts. But that was only part of who he was.

She shivered, though the air wasn't yet cool, and wrapped her wings around her.

Her father always had a desire to help others, it was true. But he was also overly ambitious...just like Pterano.

They had both been creatures of mixture, having a strong desire to lead and protect - but it was heavily tempered with self-worth and narcissism. Pterano's penchant for leadership was a bit stronger than father's, though. Ptera had often wondered why none of her other brothers had taken on father's traits. Maybe it was because out of all her brothers, Pterano was the only one who had shown true interest in being a leader. He had paid the most attention to father's stories about noble Flyers who had ruled the world, long ago. They had gone straight to his heart and filled his thoughts with visions of a world where Flyers reigned supreme, with him as the leader of them all.

Ptera sighed, knowing that it was probably a good thing that her other siblings had never been captivated by false fantasies. Having two such Flyers in the world were stressful enough. Mother always did worry about Pterano more than the rest, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was flighty, and as he grew older, he began to take on the leadership role more seriously. Their brothers and sisters teased him, of course, but he didn't let that dissuade him.

And while mother was worrying, father had only grown more proud of his son.

Ptera and Dona had known this. They had heard a small conversation between their father and brother one night, when they couldn't sleep. Ptera remembered it word for word.

 _The crickets were chirping softly, and the wind rustled in the grass. It was a peaceful night, and Ptera lied in her nest with her siblings, content, but unable to sleep._

 _She heard a voice next to her. "Ptera?"_

 _"Yeah?" she whispered back, recognizing Dona's voice._

 _"Are you asleep?"_

 _"Yes," she lied, and Dona stifled a giggle._

 _"I can't sleep."_

 _"Me neither."_

 _Silence for a while, then they heard the faintest flap of wings outside near the cliff's edge. Ptera peered over and recognized her father's shadow. She thought he was alone, staring up at the night sky as he was sometimes fond of doing with mother, when the children were asleep. But then he spoke, in a voice so soft that she barely heard it. She caught the name "Pterano," and blinked, lying still and pretending to be asleep, but listening intently._

 _She couldn't catch a word of their conversation, and she glanced over at Dona, who she could tell was also listening. Without a word, they both slowly and quietly slipped out of their nest. They stepped silently nearer to the cave opening, feeling quite awake by now and excited at the prospect of spying on their father when they should have been asleep._

 _They stopped just by the opening and listened._

 _"Will the others make fun of me?" came the voice of their brother._

 _"It doesn't matter," father replied. He and Pterano shared the same accent. "What matters is that you always remember that you're destined for great things." A pause. "You're something special, Pterano. I can see the making of a great leader in you. Your brothers and sisters have no desire for leadership or greatness, but I knew from the start that you were set aside."_

 _Pterano, who was still only a hatchling at the time, didn't fully understand the meaning of those words. But he felt that it was something to be excited about; something he should be proud of. "Does that mean I get to be a leader someday?"_

 _"Yes, son. But you must fight for it, you see. Leadership is not something that is handed to you."_

 _Ptera and Dona were still as statues as they listened. Then the sound of a twig cracking made them scramble back to their nest._

 _Peeking an eye open, Ptera saw her mother emerge from the other side of the cliff's edge, and approach father and Pterano. She vaguely heard her asking father what Pterano was doing up so late._

 _"Just having a little conversation with the boy," he replied calmly._

 _They couldn't catch any more of what they said, as their parents kept their voices hushed. After a few moments, Dona looked at Ptera. "Pterano's going to be a leader?"_

 _Ptera shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered. "What was father talking about when he said Pterano was 'set aside'?"_

 _Dona shrugged, too._

 _They lay awake for some time, pondering over what they had just heard, wondering what it could mean. But they were young, and such things were still a little beyond them. After a short while, their thoughts moved from the conversation to sleep, and the notion of having a fun-filled day tomorrow. Matters concerning leadership and greatness didn't concern them, and probably wasn't anything interesting, anyway._


	4. The Far Walkers

Chapter 4

The sound of trampling footsteps woke up the two Flyers from a deep sleep.

The bright circle was already too high in the sky; they'd dozed longer than they meant to. Rinkus rubbed his eye and shook himself awake. Sierra was rousing himself out of slumber as well, but immediately looked around to pinpoint the source of the stomping.

"Well," he chuckled, "looks like we're in for a bit'a luck."

Rinkus followed his gaze, and saw that there was a large herd moving their way. Sierra narrowed his eyes, wanting to be sure that these weren't the same Far Walkers they had entered the Valley with. Though he and Rinkus didn't have as big of a reputation as Pterano, the Far Walkers who had journeyed to the Great Valley had certainly heard of their exploits, and wouldn't welcome them if they attempted to re-join their group.

"Doesn't look to be anyone we know here," he muttered.

As per usual, they exchanged a glance before deciding to make themselves known to the travelers. There really was no other choice; it was try and join the herd, or do the best they could on their own in Sharptooth country.

They flew off the tree branch, ignoring their stiff wings, and fell into line near the rear of the herd. It was a mixed one, comprised of Longnecks, Spiketails, Thicknoses, and others. There were even a few Flyers resting on the stronger backs of close acquaintances, happy for the chance to rest. Rinkus and Sierra, however, hovered over the herd and did the best they could in their state. Flyers always carried their own weight when it came to traveling with a herd. Usually the only time they would rest on the back of a stronger dinosaur was if they were on friendly terms with one another, or if he was invited to do so. As such, Rinkus and Sierra knew the unspoken rule, and flew slowly along with the travelers, hoping for the wind to pick up and lessen the strain on their wings.

A Spiketail beneath them looked up at the two new faces. "Decided to join our group, eh?" he said.

When Sierra made no response, Rinkus said, "Eh, yes. We...happen to be going the same way." Of course, they had no idea which way they were going because they didn't have a destination - but that was beside the point at the moment.

The Spiketail - who, by the sound of his voice they could tell was in his prime - nodded. "Got a lot of new faces joining up with us lately. It's never easy leading the traveling life, but times have been harder than usual."

Not sure if he should respond to that, Rinkus said, "Harder?"

"Yes. Very. Food is scarce in some parts, and we've been forced to travel longer and farther than we ever had before, searching for a place that can sustain us. We've passed through wonderful places with plenty of food, but...because there are already many herds living there, we know we can't stay permanently without exhausting the food source." He shook his head.

This time Rinkus stayed quiet, not thinking much of the Spiketails' musings. Hardship and scarcity were common enough, but Far Walkers always managed to survive, somehow. Rinkus made up his mind that if these travelers ever passed through a safe haven with abundant food, he would stay and not move on. One little Flyer wasn't going to exhaust the food source much, especially when his diet consisted mainly of fish. As long as word of Pterano's doings didn't reach too far, he should be alright. Most if not all herds were not very tolerant toward consistent trouble-makers.

The Spiketail didn't volunteer any more conversation - or his name, for that matter. The entire company traveled in silence, not wishing to waste any needed breath for conversation. That's why, when the unknown Flyer jumped off the back of a Clubtail and made his way toward them, they were not surprised when he attempted conversation. Flyers had light bodies, not to mention the occasional transportation, and didn't need to fear conserving their strength as much as land walkers did, when traveling.

He was a Flyer of the same species as Sierra. He was a shade darker, and had a small tear on his left wing. Probably from a close encounter with a sharptooth, or in a fight with another Flyer. He turned and hovered next to them. With a polite nod of his head, he said, "I notice you two decided to join up with us."

Rinkus nodded, and Sierra said mildly, "Yeah, what if we have?"

Undaunted by his callous reply, the Flyer said, "We don't often see Flyers joining our herd, is all. You can see how many of us there are here." He jerked his head toward the few who were resting atop the Clubtail's back, and the few who were still flying slowly above the heads of the others.

"In which case, you'll forgive me if I'm a little curious about you two."

'Just great,' Sierra thought. 'More strangers sticking their beaks in where they don't belong.' He said out loud, "We're more than a little curious about _you_ ourselves. What's your name?" It sounded more like a challenge than a question.

"Tyrus," the Flyer said smoothly. "I'm a little new to the herd myself. I joined some time ago in the hopes of finding a better place for myself." He suddenly looked down. "Here, why don't we rest for a bit? Old Art won't mind. Will you, Art?" He shouted down to the massive Longneck, who bellowed a friendly reply.

Tyrus beckoned them to alight on the Longneck's back, to which they accepted.

"Art is a friend of mine. He's very accommodating. Ahem, besides…" He peered at their wings and the other wounds covering them. "I think you two could do with a little rest." He was silent a moment, as if waiting for some kind of explanation from them. When they didn't respond, he couldn't resist asking, "What happened, anyway?"

They looked at each other. Sierra turned back to their host and said, "Just a little accident."

"I see…" Tyrus stared at them with, as they thought, more than a hint of suspicion. He cleared his throat. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you two will heal up in no time."

Again, they made no response.

"You two are rather quiet, aren't you?" Tyrus observed.

Sierra, whose scowl hadn't left his face once, stated, "Well, pardner, I don't know what kind of advice _you've_ been given, but I wouldn't go babbling to a Flyer I just met out in the Mysterious Beyond."

Rinkus's only response was to avert his gaze.

Tyrus actually chuckled. "Fair enough, I suppose. But you don't have to worry about us, um...I don't think you told me your names?"

When Sierra took too long to respond, Rinkus said, "I'm Rinkus, and he's Sierra."

"Well, nice meeting you both. As I was saying, you've nothing to fear from us; we're not villains. Simply a herd that has banded together in order to survive." There was a pause. "But no worries. I'm sure you'll warm up to us over time...provided you choose to stay, of course." He spread his wings and turned, but looked over his shoulder back at them before he took off. "I wouldn't try flying for another day if I were you two. Whatever 'accident' you both suffered, it did a number on your wings, to be sure." He took to the air. "Oh, and don't worry about Art; he's perfectly willing to accommodate you two in my absence!"

When he was gone, Rinkus let out a sigh. "Say, that was a close one."

"I'll say," Sierra growled. "That Tyrus feller doesn't fool me one bit."

He looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He may be accommodatin' and all, but he's been pryin' too much. What is it to him why we joined and what happened to us?"

"Yes, I guess you're right. Come to think of it, there was something about him that seemed...strange."

"Right. So don't go babbling your beak off around him. The last thing we need is more trouble and meddlin' strangers."

Rinkus nodded.

They met with no other company for the rest of the day. Art had offered no conversation - which would have been imprudent anyway, considering his face towered over them and they wouldn't have been able to understand each other.  
The two Flyers enjoyed the rest, and allowed themselves a break from mulling over their next course of action. Rinkus supposed that he could merely go back to the life he had been living before the expedition; a life spent trying to survive. He had never lived in a protected valley like some have. He had spent much of his childhood traveling from one place to another, with his mother and siblings - it had become a habit that was hard to shake off. But, maybe now was the time for a change. After all, there was nothing keeping him from settling permanently in a safe place.

Sierra's train of thought was less docile.

Much as he would have liked giving Pterano what for, he didn't think it very likely that he would ever come across the egotistical Flyer again. Not being especially fond of social interaction, he was beginning to think that going back to the wandering life was the best choice. And who knows, maybe another opportunity to obtain power would come along - though he knew deep down that this was also unlikely.

Each burrowing deeper into their own plans for the future, they eased themselves down on Art's back and dozed for a bit.

When they awoke, it seemed the herd was stopping for the first time all day, and it soon became clear why: a small stream had led the travelers to a large, clear lake. A bellow was heard toward the front of the herd, and everyone began to slow to a halt, stopping by the water for a drink. Rinkus and Sierra hopped off of Art's back as the Longneck dipped his head down into the water.

As everyone was refreshing themselves, Tyrus caught up to them again. Sierra glared at the Flyer as he landed at the edge of the bank.

"How have you two been faring?"

"Just fine," Sierra said with a barely-restrained growl. He was tired of this Flyer checking up on them as if they were hatchlings.

Rinkus had just refreshed himself, and asked, "Who exactly is the leader of this herd?"

Tyrus nodded over his shoulder down the bank, where several Longnecks were taking a drink. "Many consider Barry the leader here. Of course," he said, turning back to them, "it's not official. But you see, most of us come to him for advice. He's proven to be an exceptional decision-maker, and has great knowledge of the Mysterious Beyond, having traveled it for many years."

Rinkus and Sierra looked toward the small group of Longnecks, and figured that only one of them could be Barry - an exceptionally formidable but gentle-looking Longneck with a dark green hide. He lifted his head and looked over the others, then scanned the horizon, as if keeping an eye out for sharpteeth.

Sierra made a show of stalking off toward another part of the lake; he had a mind to see if there were any fish near the surface. Rinkus was about to follow, but felt Tyrus's talons on his shoulder. "Begging your pardon, but I was wondering…" Rinkus stopped and faced him. "Any chance I might be able to get an audience later this evening with you two?"

Rinkus blinked, unsure of how to respond. He couldn't imagine what this Flyer wanted to talk about that he couldn't speak of here and now. He wasn't at all sure how Sierra would react, or if he would even agree to talk to the Flyer. Nevertheless, he nodded. As unsure as he was, he was more than a little curious to see what Tyrus had to say.

"Great," he beamed. "The herd will remain here for the rest of the day. When the night circle begins to rise over the distant hills, meet me at that tree." He pointed to a large tree that sat a fair distance away from the herd. It was large, secluded, and provided good coverage - a good place for a meeting.

Without waiting for a response from Rinkus, he took to the sky.

Rinkus sighed, his shoulders slumped. He was weary from the adventures of the past handful of days, and now they had another mystery on their hands, it would seem. Tyrus obviously wanted something from them - something secret, likely, otherwise he would have discussed it on the spot.

Walking over to where Sierra was, Rinkus fetched himself some dinner before deciding to tell his partner about Tyrus's request.

"He wants _what?!_ " Sierra burst out when Rinkus had told him.

He nodded. "He said, when the night circle starts to rise over the hills." He pointed to the tree like Tyrus had done. "He wants us to meet him there."

Sierra grumbled to himself, but it subsided into quiet contemplation. He wondered if maybe this Tyrus was going to be like Pterano and try and lead them to another power source. Again, it was highly unlikely, but then wasn't he just thinking about possibly searching for another source of power himself, if the opportunity came? If that was the case, then Sierra wouldn't make the same mistake he made with Pterano. If Tyrus decided to mislead them in any way, then Sierra would show him a thing or two about what happens when he's double-crossed.

"Fine," he barked, "we'll see what this brazen stranger wants, but I ain't makin' any promises!"

That sounded fair enough to Rinkus.

The bright circle was sinking slowly toward the hills; they still had a lot of time before they were to meet Tyrus at the tree.

The herd gradually moved away from the lake and settled down into clusters of their own, more than happy to relieve themselves of the day's travels. The Flyers that were present either took refuge in some nearby trees, or made small nests for themselves on the ground near their much larger friends. Tyrus was nowhere in sight.

Deciding that, for the moment, there was nothing better to do than to rest (even though they had ridden atop Art's back all day), Rinkus and Sierra scooted off to a smaller tree by the lake and rested their wings, if not their thoughts. Each day, the burns and bruises healed a little more. But they were not yet at the point where they could fly a long distance without feeling the strain.

Out of boredom, Rinkus found himself wondering what Pterano was doing at this moment. His sister, too. Maybe they were doing what he and Sierra were trying to do - simply doing the best they could to survive. Or perhaps Pterano had been allowed to stay in the Great Valley? Not likely, but who knew.

Sierra mulled over the possibilities that tonight's meeting might bring. He didn't like Tyrus very much (not that he particularly liked anyone), but he also couldn't deny that he was just as curious as Rinkus about what he wanted to see them about.

It wouldn't be too long. As the bright circle sank behind the hills, the night circle would follow suit, and then they would meet with Tyrus and find out exactly what he wanted.

* * *

It had been a long time since Ptera awoke and departed her sleeping spot.

The bright circle was overhead, and the harshness of its warmth beating down upon her wings was beginning to take a toll. She had seen few signs of any other living thing, much less any sign of which way Pterano might have gone. She realized, of course, that she was a good handful of days late in pursuing him. Being that he was a strong Flyer in his prime, and uninjured, he would have been able to cover a lot of ground within a reasonably short amount of time.

That's why, for the most part, Ptera was relying on instinct and fortune to help her.  
And, as it turned out, she did meet with a break later on in the day.

She had landed on top of a large, jutting rock for some rest. She hadn't had much to eat, and was almost thinking of calling it a day - when she glanced casually down toward the bottom of a small gorge, and saw a lone Domehead making his way through the rocky path.

Ptera watched him for a little while. Though she desperately wanted to inquire about any goings-on, it was usually best to observe before acting. For all she knew, this Domehead might not be the friendly sort, and she wasn't about to take that chance.  
She remained perched on the rock, watching his every move. He ambled along at a steady pace, plain as plain could be, giving no indication whatsoever of his manner of temper.

It occurred to Ptera how strange it was that a Domehead was wandering around (if wandering he was) in the Mysterious Beyond all by his lonesome. The same could be said for her, perhaps - but at least she was able to fly away from danger. The creature's hard head could be a formidable weapon, but it wouldn't be able to stand up to a sharptooth.

Deciding to make contact, she swooped down to the rocky ground, landing a safe distance in front of the wandering dinosaur.

The Domehead had his eyes on her as soon as she was within his field of vision, but he continued on. He slowed his pace only when it became clear that the Flyer was looking directly at him, as if expecting something from him. Slowing his pace, he frowned in puzzlement, and then stopped. The Flyer backed away several steps.

"Hello," she said.

"Can I help you with something?" he responded, not unkindly, but not welcoming, either.

"Yes, actually. I'm searching for someone that I think may have passed this way. He's a large, tan Flyer." She paused. "Have you by chance seen anyone who fits that description?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, miss. I haven't seen anyone, Flyer or otherwise, for days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on an errand of my own."

"Forgive me, uh…"

He stalled, but replied, "Seff."

"Forgive me, Seff, but may I ask where you're going?"

"I'm trying to catch up to my herd," he said, continuing his pace. Ptera glided alongside him. "I was left behind in an accident with falling rocks. When I was able to dig myself out, everyone was gone." He paused. "They must have thought I perished. But since I haven't, I'm following their trail."

"I see," Ptera said. "How unfortunate."

"Yes."

"Why is it that no one tried to rescue you?"

He turned an eye up at her. "Like I said, I think they thought that I was done for." He made a soft noise, and said under his breath, "I guess they _could_ have tried rescuing me…"

Ptera didn't want to interrupt his musings, but she was excited to have finally found someone she could communicate with. She said, "This must be a large herd you're going after?"

"Larger than some, smaller than others." He turned his head to look at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, like _I_ said, I'm searching for someone, and I'm hoping to find any news that I can of him."

He was pensive. "There are some Flyers in the herd I'm following. If we manage to catch up to them, maybe they can help you."

Ptera let out a sigh of relief. He had said "we," meaning he didn't have any problem with her tagging along. But, just to make sure…  
"You're certain it's alright if I travel with you?"

"I don't mind. You don't look dangerous or troublesome. Besides," he glanced at her, "I'm used to traveling with many others. It's been a lonesome journey from the rock pile all the way out here with no one to talk to."

He seemed a bit melancholy, but Ptera supposed that was no surprise, considering what he had been through, and where it had led him.

"Thanks, uh...Seff, was it? I'm Ptera, by the way." Seff bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

Though they did not show it outwardly, both travelers were glad for the change of pace. Seff continued on in the direction he knew his herd had gone, and Ptera didn't seem to mind following along. Seff figured that if one was searching for someone out in the Mysterious Beyond, and had no idea where he or she was, then one direction was as good as another to start in.

That's how the end of the day found Ptera and her new traveling companion.

A/N: You may have noticed, I tried giving these new characters names based upon the way they're given in the movies. "Art" came from Antarctosaurus, "Seff" from pachycephalosaurus. I cheated a little with "Tyrus," taking it from the "tylus" in cearadactylus.  
For what it's worth, I don't plan on including Pterano in the next chapter, but I do intend for him to make an appearance (a lengthy one, mind you.) Just not sure how long it'll take yet. :)


End file.
